icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1986-87 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1986-87 season. OHA Senior AAA Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Brantford Motts Clamatos 34 25 9 0 - 192 166 50 Dundas Real McCoys 35 15 19 1 - 160 154 31 Thunder Bay Twins 35 15 19 1 - 145 184 31 Cambridge Hornets 34 13 21 0 - 158 171 26 ;Semifinals *'Dundas '- Thunder Bay (W:L, 8:4, L:W, 2:3, 5:4, ?) *'Brantford' - Cambridge (W:L, 10:1, ?) ;Final *'Brantford' - Dundas 4:3 on series Brantford advanced to the 1986-87 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Georgian Bay Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Durham Huskies 23 19 3 1 - 232 94 39 Collingwood Shipbuilders 24 18 6 0 - 193 120 36 Creemore Chiefs 23 12 11 0 - 144 155 24 Shelburne Muskies 24 6 17 1 - 120 148 13 Woodford Royals 24 4 20 0 - 100 255 8 Southern Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Dorchester Dolphins 30 19 8 3 - 154 110 41 Woodstock Gems 30 20 10 0 - 203 141 40 Dunnville Mudcats 30 18 11 1 - 153 103 37 Ingersoll B's 30 18 11 1 - 147 108 37 Smithville Real McCoys 30 12 18 0 - 159 174 24 Tillsonburg Maroons 30 12 18 0 - 130 169 24 Aylmer Blues 30 10 18 2 - 135 167 22 Delhi Leafs 30 7 22 1 - 134 214 15 Central Senior B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Exeter Mohawks 30 19 4 7 - 194 112 45 Tavistock Royals 30 20 8 2 - 225 139 42 Hillsburgh Royals 30 16 9 5 - 197 178 37 Elora Rocks 30 13 11 6 - 165 145 32 Harriston Blues 30 12 13 5 - 184 160 29 New Hamburg Panthers 30 8 19 3 - 150 165 19 Palmerston 81's 30 3 27 0 - 97 284 6 Georgian Bay Senior B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Markdale Majors 24 20 4 0 - 148 92 40 Grand Valley Harvesters 24 19 5 0 - 182 101 38 Thornbury Intermediates 23 10 13 0 - 100 116 20 Honeywood Cougars 23 8 15 0 - 104 149 16 Dundalk Flyers 23 2 21 0 - 88 165 4 Seaway-Cyclone Senior B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Seaway Dresden Lumber Kings 25 21 4 0 - 167 98 42 Wallaceburg Whalers 26 18 7 1 - 174 109 37 Mooretown Comets 25 13 10 2 - 135 126 28 Chatham Pontiacs 26 13 12 1 - 133 117 27 Petrolia Squires 26 11 13 2 - 123 134 24 Cyclone Alvinston 77's 29 17 11 1 - 152 111 35 Lambeth Intermediates 29 17 11 1 - 166 137 35 Strathroy Jets 28 6 21 1 - 112 158 13 Watford Generals 29 2 25 2 - 102 251 6 Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings *http://www.owensoundsuntimes.com/ -- Owen Sound Sun Times microfilm for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1986 in hockey Category:1987 in hockey